Super Trouble
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Rage helps Tails with a new Chaos driven device the surge of energy from it reawakens Super, but this time he has the same amount of power that Rage has making him much more difficult to defeat. With the help of the rest of the Sonic gang will they be able to stop Super? Or will this be the final stand for the heroes? very short story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a really short story as of right now but I may think on expanding it later.**

Chapter 1: accidental resurrection

Up in the skies over the large skyscrapers of New Central City Angel Island was on its monthly rotation over the city. Tails hoped he could get Rage to help him with his new device he had created for the cities defense system. As he got word of Angel Island being overhead for the next week or so he immediately called Rage up on the island.

"What's up tails?" Rage asks the yellow fox over the phone,

"Hay Rage, I need some help on a new device would you mind helping me?" Tails replies over the line

"Sure thing if you head over to your lab up in The Mystic Ruins I will have Angel Island docked there in a few minutes." Rage replies over the phone before hanging up. Tails grabbed his schematics for the device and stepped on to his teleporter he had linked with his lab in The Mystic Ruins and activated it without haste. Meanwhile Rage had used a Chaos Control to transport Angel Island to The Mystic Ruins where he had set up the Islands landing site. After landing Rage was working on setting his workshop up.

As Rage was under his super computer connecting the secondary power Tails walked in with his schematics under his arm. Rage pushes himself out from underneath the computer and greets Tails with a handshake

"So what do you have today?" he asks the two tailed engineer

"I've been working on a new component for New Central City's defense grid. GUN asked me to build a self-sustaining component for the cities monitoring systems. Thing is I can't find a good energy source that can keep it powered for a prolonged period of time." Tails looks at Rage as he spreads the blue prints he had drawn up across the table.

"Hmmm…" Rage looks at the device Tails had drawn up, he was trying to make one that can regulate and re-create Chaos Energy to use as a power source. "Ah the issue is obvious." Rage exclaims pointing his finger at one section of the drawing "You need to add a Chaos based energy converter here," then he moves his finger to another part of the schematic "Then add a Chaos Energy regulator here to prevent over energizing the unit."

"Okay, but I can't get the materials for those parts SEOP is behind on production." Tails sighs, he looks up to see Rage was standing with both the parts he needed.

"I have a whole ton of those parts, I need a surplus in the event the Master Emeralds is stolen." Rage chuckles as Tails fits them into place. "now if you want to test it we can kill the power to the islands lighting system and see if that will keep them on." Tails nods at Rage's suggestion and goes to plug the device into the system.

Tails gives Rage a thumbs up to show him he was ready. Rage then pulls the switch on the system and the lights soon dim out. After they dim out they soon come right back on and Tails jumps with joy.

"It's a success!" he yells before the lights soon all explode in the room giving Tails a grim look "But that's not supposed to happen…" he wines

"That's not your device I think Tails something's going on outside!" Rage darts out of the workshop to see Super Sonic holding the Master Emerald in his hand.

"Finally I am returned…"

"Sonic what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Rage screams at the hedgehog, then noticing the rings in the hedgehogs eyes he looks at him in surprise "Wait a sec, you're not Sonic!"

"huh?" the hedgehog looks at Rage with a curious look "Who are you?"

"I do not have to answer that. Now whoever you are, return the Master Emerald to me right now, or die!" Rage says with the blade of chaos appearing in his hand.

"For starts, I am Super and secondly they are not yours!" he yells shooting a laser at Rage, Rage dodges the laser by rolling to the right and readies a Chaos Spear

"I think you don't understand who I am, I am Rage, Rage the Hedgehog and those emeralds do belong to me! As their guardian I am sworn to protect them, now exit your Chaos Form now and put the emerald down now or I will be forced to use physical aggression Super!" Rage looks at the golden hedgehog ready to strike Super laughs at Rage's comment and just sits there. "All right then have it your way!" Rage sighs extending his hand to absorb the Chaos Energy from Super, however nothing happens giving Rage a look of disbelief

"Ha! Your parlor tricks are useless! Now if you will excuse me, I have an old friend to 'catch' up with." Super Chuckles flying off.

"Sonic!" Rage almost yells before he darts off at light speed passing Super before he could even leave the island. Rage soon caught Sonic running over one of the oceans and catches up to him

"Hay Rage what's up?" Sonic chuckles at the crimson hedgehog. Rage then explains everything to Sonic who gets a very pale look "Super?" he asks horrified "Rage, Super is made of Chaos itself he should not be allowed out into the cities we have to stop him. You have to bind him back with me!"

"That's the thing Sonic it's not like that he appeared after I helped Tails with a Chaos device. We have to kill him and I can't absorb his power! He said he had some catching up to do with you!" Rage was in a state of disparity he had read about that Super but he did not know how to get rid of him. Sonic and Rage then stopped on a hill in Green Hill Zone and waited for Super to show up.

"Rage if that's how he was formed then he was formed off of your chaos! If we don't ware him down and seal him back in the emeralds then we are doomed!" Sonic looks at Rage "you do have all of them right?" Rage nods back before the see a golden light coming this way "good because here he comes!"

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: the duel

Chapter 2: the duel

Soon Super arrives on the hill where Sonic and Rage were awaiting him. "Ah Sonic… it's been too long my old friend…" he chuckles

"If by friend you mean shoot you to death with laser beams then yeah it has been." Sonic chuckles with a cocky grin angering Super

"I am not in a good mood Sonic get out of the way NOW!" Super growls "Without the Chaos Emeralds you are nothing!" he sneers at the blue hedgehog

"But I am!" Rage yells dropping from the sky and slicing Super right down his back side.

"Who did that?" he growls and turns around to see Rage with his back turned to him and his head turned to look at him

"You have one last chance, give up or face death…" Rage says ready to fight. When Super Charges at him Rage grins as he dodges the hedgehog "I was hoping you'd say that!" he chuckles and pelts Super with a Chaos Lance knocking him back into a large bluff. Super slowly tries to get up from the crater he had made

"You… red son of a-" Super gets cut off by Rage grabbing him by the neck.

"You have no knowledge on the Chaos Emeralds or their power!" Rage snorts using the spell he learned to encase Super into the Emeralds again. Sonic finally makes it over to the crimson hedgehog

"Rage you did it!" he cheers and puts his hand in the air for a high five. Rage meets it with his own hand.

"Was there ever any doubt about it though? I have more Chaos power then even Shadow!" Rage flashes a toothy smile at Sonic "Super was just a push over!" Rage and Sonic soon both return to Angel Island with Tails to rest…

**The end, see I told you this would be a short one!**


End file.
